Perplexing Pasts
by BummerZ
Summary: Kag's car accident has proved that shes not hu she thot she was. She thot it would be the end of her 18 years of misery, but its just the beginning..must history repeat itself? InuKag
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **blink blink If I owned it I wouldn't be writing this darned story…but… that's okay…?Heh

**AN:** Oki dokes, people. This is my first story…and I have no idea what's going on… so if anything I write seems weird to u… please tell me…review… D deep breath Ok ok I talk to much… lets get to the story now… First chapter…

**.::Chapter 1::.**

**-Rainy Dayz - **

Kagome stared outside her window, watching the rain splatter onto her window-sill. "Being useless around the house as usually, I see," came a mocking voice behind her. Kagome winced.

"Hey, Kagura…" Kagome said without even turning around. "Aren't you supposed to be out with that _oh-so-hot_ boyfriend of yours? Naraku, or something?"

Kagura scoffed. "What I do with my time is none of your business, _little sister_." She said with extra venom on the last two words. Without further words, she walked away from Kagome's room.

That was about as much Kagura and Kagome ever communicated. A few lines of worthless disses here and there, a number of threats to each other, and intense staring contests. Kagome sighed. _Why does my sister hate me so much? _She thought to herself_. Sometimes I feel like I just don't belong to this family…_

Daydreaming. Again. Kagome's been doing that a lot lately. She shook her head. "Alright Kagome, wake up, wake up!!!" She said to herself. Then she heard a giggle.

…giggle giggle

Kagome blinked. "… UGH, SOUTA!!! STOP SNEEKING INTO MY ROOM!!!" she fumed as she got up from her chair to chase her annoyingly cute little brother.

"Kagome's gone crazy again!! She was talking to air!! Wheeee!!!" Souta shouted as his sister and him ran around the room in circles.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WEASLE!!!" Kagome yelled, with traces of laughter in her voice. _Heh, atleast my brother doesn't hate me…_

…

_--BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP---'WE WISH YOU A--- BLEEP BLEEP---CHRISTMAS--- BLEEP BLEEP--- _BAM… silence… _'WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMA---_

"Imawake," she mumbled into her cell phone.

"Excuse me?" came the other line.

"Huh? Hi… hello… Kagome speaking."

"Uh yea, hon, you okay?"

Kagome rubbed her eyes. "Hi Hojo… nice talking to you. Bye." –_beep- _She shut her cell phone and closed her eyes to sleep again… not that she got a chance to…

'_WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A CRAPPY NEW YEAR!! GOOD TI---_

"Why wont you lemme sleep you big fat meani!!" she whined into her cell.

"What just happened, Kag? The line went dead."

"Uh… bad connection. Sorry, Hojo."

"No problem. Listen Kag… hon… baby… sweety…" Hojo said nervously.

"Whoa… what's with all that sweet talk?" Kagome questioned warily.

"Well… we have to talk."

Kagome froze. _We have to talk… we have to talk… we have to talk…_ the four most commonly used words in a teenager's world… _we have to talk_… translated into boring English:_ I_ _want to break up._

"Um… uh… Hojo… hon… baby… sweety… w-what would you like to talk about…?" Kagome gulped.

"Well… Kag… I think… I think we should… um… you know… apart… break… how do you say it again? Oh right, _break up."_

Kagome was wi-i-i-i-ide awake now. "Your… your… your breaking… your…"

"Yea… that's all I wanted to say… so um… now we're like… not together anymore right? –silence- Okay, great. See you around." -click-

"But… but… " Kagome broke down. She cried and cried and cried and cried and… yea…

_Why would he have done that? I have never ever done anything to hurt him… why… this isn't fair… everything is falling apart… why me…_

Kagome finally stopped crying after 33 minutes and 29 seconds (not that she'd been counting…), she got up, made her bed, and did all that other stuff you do when u wake up in the morning… Then she went into the garage, and got into her new Porsche Carrera AN: O rite… did I mention Kagome's family were very very rich…? that she had just gotten for her eighteenth birthday.

As she got into her car, her cell phone rang again. '_WE WISH YOU A ME- _Kagome opened her cell to see who called. She was just about to close it when she realized it was Sango. She could never ever resist chatting with her friend… not even in this situation.

"Hey, Sango,"

"Hey, Kag, whatcha up to?"

"N-nothing much Sango, heh heh eheh… why do you ask?"

"-silence- Alright Kag, spit it out. What's up? –silence… again-" suddenly, Sango gasped. "Oh my gawd… Kagome… did… did you break up with Hojo?"

She always knew… how… the… hell… did Sango _always _know?????? "No… not really…" Kagome replied quietly. (A sigh of relief was heard on the other line) "- he broke up with _me…_"

"_WHAT??!!_ THAT SON OF A BITCH WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS GOING AROUND BREAKING MY BEST FRIEND'S HEART UGH I'M GONNA GO OVER THERE _RIGHT _N-" Sango was interrupted but another voice that Kagome thought sounded quite familiar… "But Sango dear, I just got here. I thought you said we could-BAM OW!!"

Kagome's eyes opened in shock. Sango was with… with… MIROKU???? _Oh my gawd… even my best friend has found someone to be with… everyone's got someone special… everyone except me… _Kagome closed and shut down her cell. No more cell phone calls were going to be made that day.

After about thirty seconds, the shiny, silver porsche backed out from the driveway and sped down the street. Kagome didn't care anymore. She didn't care about anything. The love of her life had just broken her heart… it hurt. Her best friend had just chosen a boy over her… that hurt too. She cried as she raced down the road earning numerous beeps. "GO TO HELL!!" she screamed to no specific person. Kagome was raging. And the weather didn't help either. It was raining hard now.

She came to a stop light. Green… yellow… yellow… she went for it. Driving at 100km/h while the max was 60, she didn't know what happened as her car slammed into another car turning.

Kagome's new car spinned in circles. NOOO NOT THE CAR!!! "AAAHHHH!!!" she screamed. Then the car stopped.

It was over. Kagome took a deep breath. She undid her seatbelt and opened the door, planning to go see the damage she had caused. But things don't always go as planned…

As Kagome was about to step out of her now very screwed new Porsche, she heard a shrilling honk. She looked up to see another car speeding… headed right for her!!!!!

Kagome did what her first instinct told her to. She ran left. The last thing she remembered was falling to the floor, and then, seeing complete darkness.

…

"What the _hell_ was Kagome thinking, going that fast down the freaking road???!!!!" Mr. Myishi, Kagome's dad bellowed at a young nurse as he stood outside his daughter's hospital room. AN: Hey ok I know Kagome's last name is Higurashi, don't worry.I've got my reasons for doing that… as you'll see later on…

"Uh…" the frightened nurse named Rin said.

"Don't mind him, he's a bit short tempered." Mrs. Myishi cut in as she glared at her husband. "He's very sorry…"

"Um-"once again the poor nurse was cut off again, this time, by someone else.

"Hey, folks… my name's Kouga." Said… well… Kouga…

The Myishis turned to the source of the voice.

"YOU!!" Mr. Myishi exploded. "YOU!-YOU… WOLF!!!"

Kouga just stood there and blinked. "I am terribly sorry for the trouble I have caused and for… uh… injuring your daughter." He said looking at the ground.

Now it was _Mrs. Myishi's _turn to eh… explode. "WHAT? YOU'RE THE BASTARD THAT CRASHED INTO KAGOME'S BRAND NEW PORSCHE?!!!DAMN YOU TO HELL!!! ARRRRGGG!" she screamed.

Kouga stood his ground. "Yes, Mrs. Myishi… I was the one that… crashed into your daughter's Porsche…"

Kagome's hospital room's door opened, and the doctor stepped out- and quickly closed the door behind him.

"Is she okay?" The trio group asked together.

The doctor sighed. "I'm not so sure about that right now. It will take about two hours to check her up and do all the inspections needed… _then_ I will be able to tell you if the girl is okay."

Mrs. Myishi and Kouga simply nodded. But Mr. Myishi glared at the doctor.

"Listen Dr.looks at name tag _Shitodi, _I don't have time to waste two hours… I have other important things to do… I have to go find a place to fix that precious Porsche." Mr. Myishi spat out. Nice guy, eh? His daughter could be dying in that hospital room and all he can think of is that sweet Porsche.

The doctor looked at Mr. Myishi with disgust. "I don't know what kind of parent you are, but if it was my daughter lying in there, I wouldn't be thinking about anything except her. You, on the other hand, just cares about that freaking car of yours. And by the way, the name is _Shidomi_… you f-"

"Uh hey hey, chill out you two." Kouga stood between the two red-faced adults.

Dr. Shidoti cleared his throat. "I will inform you when I am ready. Until then, you may do as you wish." With that, he went back into room 44, Kagome's.

Sango burst into the room going berserk with an injured monk hot on trail. "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!! WHERE'S KAGOME? IS SHE OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED? IS SHE HURT? …ANSWER ME YOU UNHELPFUL BUNCH OF PEOPLE!!!" Sango hollered.

"Sango, dear, please calm down. You're going to get a heart attack!!!" The monk said worriedly.

"Oh, hello Sango." Mr. and Mrs. Myishi responded simply.

"Hi? HI? MY BEST FRIEND- IS SHE OKAY?? I NEED TO KNOW!!!!!!!!!" Sango screeched insanely.

"We'll have to wait about another one hour … fifty six minutes and 5..no…4 seconds…" Kouga piped up.

"Sango slowly lifted her gaze to Kouga. "Are you the fckbag that hurt my best friend?" she said with calmness that shocked Miroku.

"Yes…" came the timid utter.

"Oh… I see…" Sango replied with her head down. "… WELL THEN SAY YOUR PRAYERS BECAUSE YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET RIPPED APART WITH MY BARE HANDS, YOU MOFO!!!!!!!!!!" With that, she sprang onto the helpless wolf.

"SANGO!!! CALM YOURSELF!!!" Miroku pried Sango's arms from Kouga with extreme difficulty. "Dammit girl, when did you get so _strong_? Miroku complained.

"AAAHHH!!! HELP ME, MONK!! HURRY UP!!!!" came a muffled cry.

"COME ON SANGO!! THIS IS A HOSPITAL!!!" Miroku yelled. Then in a low voice he said, "If you want, we'll finish off this guy later on outside…"

That made Sango let go of Kouga right away. She shrugged. "Fine by me."

Kouga stayed on the ground whimpering with his hands over his head.

Mr. Myishi scoffed. "Get up you pathetic wolf. Cant even take on a girl? Disgrace, you are." He snapped coldly. Omg I feel so sorry for Kouga… I hate Mr. "Myishi". GRRR

"You okay?" Miroku asked with not exactly that much warmth in his voice… but he was polite… so he had to ask…

"Yea… I'm fine…" said a very embarrassed wolf.

"What, not even a _thanks?!!!_ You rude obnoxious a-"

"Um… excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt this conversation but I have to told to remove you from the building until Kagome Myishi's check up is done. Sorry for the inconvenience. This way, please." Miroku followed the young girl with his eyes glued to the back of her… eh… yea. This earned him a huge bonk on the head.

As the group of unhappy people sat at Starbucks, where they were suppose to wait for news about Kagome, nobody talked. No sound was made except for a few "OUCH"es from Miroku (for obvious reasons).

The time ticked by slowly, and the moods of these people were not improving. The silence had long been broken…

"Move your dirty ass over, letch!"

"But-OW! Okay, okay, I'm moving!!

"Stop drinking coffee, you'll be awake all night!"

"… My Porsche…"

"29 minutes 1 second….28… bleahhhhhhh"

…

Kagome's head was hurting like hell. It was like there were a million needles constantly poking it. To top that off, she was seeing things.

_**Flashback::::**_

**_Newborn Kagome lay in her crib looking at her surroundings. All she saw were other little babies, just like her. Except one, it was a big girl. About four years old. She ran around Kagome's crib and took off a small tag. Then she ran to another baby's crib and took the tag off too. A nurse came in. She took the two tags from the girl and put them back onto the cribs. Then she left with the girl in her arms. _**

_**-End of Flashback- **_

What was that? Was it a dream? A hallucination? A flashback? If so, of what? Kagome didn't understand any of it. Thinking about it just made her head throb even more. So she stopped thinking about it… duh.

…

Rin prepared herself for those five crazy, out of control maniacs as she stood outside Starbucks. She took a deep breath, opened the door, and went inside.

"Um… Dr. Shidomi told me to inform you guys that he's finished the tests and that you can come up now." Rin paused to wait for the visitors' reaction. They just looked at her expectantly… for her to go on. "So… if you'll just follow me back upstairs…" she said.

The group silently got up and followed without a sound. Two hours of waiting can do that to you…

Inside the hospital, Dr. Shidomi mentally prepared himself for the Myishis and the others. knock knock They're here…

"Come in, everyone." He signalled.

Five people filed in and the door was gently closed. The room grew silent. All five pairs of eyes fixed on Dr. Shidomi. "I've got good news and bad news." He announced… then paused.

"Oh for the love of… can you just get on with it?????" Sango blurted out.

"Alright, alright. Good news is… she's alive." Once again… he paused.

Five pairs of eyes blinked. They were all thinking the same thought _She's ALIVE? That's so vague… ohmygosh.. that means there was a change that she could have died… if THAT'S the good news… what's the BAD news…?_

Dr. Shidomi went on, "The bad news is… she lost a _lot _of blood. And by that… I mean A LOT. Kagome's alive at the moment, but without more blood, she will soon die." He said solemnly. The doctor turned his gaze to Mrs. Myishi. She just stared back at him. He sighed. Didn't she understand????!!! He tried to be patient. "Mrs. Myishi, you are Kagome's mother, and therefore will have the same blood type as your daughter. She needs some of your blood, Mrs. Myishi. She absolutely _needs _it. She'll die if you disagree. This is your call. What are you going to do?" He said with passion.

Mrs. Myishi continued to just stare at Dr. Shidomi. Finally, she spoke. "You mean… I- I… I have to give her… my blood? From _my _body?" she was shaken.

"Yes, Mrs. Myishi. That is exactly what I'm saying. You're the only one that can save her right now. Think about it. Please."

Now Kagome's mom was the centre of attention.

Sango was furious. "Well, what are you waiting for, Mrs. Myishi, say yes already, that you'll agree. It's your daughter in room 44… she's going to die soon without your blood. Doesn't that mean ANYTHING to you?" she said through gritted teeth.

"C'mon, Mrs. Myishi," Miroku urged. "It's now or never."

Kouga had no idea what to do. So he said the only thing he could think of, "Yea,"

Mr. Myishi showed no sympathy or emotion in his eyes nor on his face. "Hey, yes or no. I have to go soon."

Mrs. Myishi's eyes grew glassy with tears. "But… I… "

Dr. Shidomi was enraged. How could these two parents be like this to their only daughter? How could the mother even _hesitate _before agreeing to do _anything _for her daughter. All this sickened him.

"Well… is it going to hurt?" the mother said in a breathy voice.

"Only a bit, Mrs. Myishi. But it'll save Kagome a lot of pain… and her life."

-silence-

"Alright… I'll do it."

Four sighes of relief went around the room. From the four nice people: Sango, Miroku, Dr. Shidomi, and even Kouga

"Ok, we'll get started right away. You guys wait here while I got get a form." The doctor said and fussily ran out of the room. He got back quickly and sat back down in his chair. "Alright, we've got to fill out this chart. First blank is blood type. Let's see, that would be…"

"AB." Dr. Shidomi said.

"O." Mrs. Myishi said at the same time.

Everyone froze.

"What did you say, Mrs. Myishi?" Dr. Shidomi asked.

"O." she said. "O is my bloodtype."

Dr. Shitomi nearly fainted. "But that's impossible… Kagome's an AB."

AN: WHOOO FIRST CHAP DONE, MAN!!!!WHOO HOOGO ME Yea kinda short seven n a half pages in Word… but that's okay... hehe. So guyz lemme kno what you thought bout it alrite? Plz review… see the square-ish rectangular-ish button-ish button below this? PRESS it… n u'll find a really nice surprise… P alrite? … pllllzzz

So yea… press the button-ish button there and it'll make u AND me happy… everyone likes to be happy… D

Oki doksh ppl… hope ya liked it… really did work pwetty hard on it… heh… sheeya

-BummerZ-


	2. Eccentric Announcements

**Disclaimer:** Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope… Nope

**AU:** Hey SWEEEEET thirteen reviews while I'm finishing this chapter!!!

**.::Chapter Two::.**

**-Eccentric Announcementz-**

----"But that's impossible… Kagome's an AB."----

Dr. Shidomi got up and started pacing around the room. "But… that… it couldn't have happened… a mother's blood type is always the same as the child's… that's…" he suddenly stopped pacing and his eyes grew wide. "Unless…"

Sango got pissed… what can I say… she's not exactly a patient person. "Okay, will you just get to the point already??????? Cut to the chase, chop chop… CHOP!!!!" She would have kept on blabbing nonsense if Miroku hadn't slipped his untrustworthy hands down Sango's back… back… Sango's face grew red… then purple… then… kinda blue-ish… "UGH, MIROKU!!!!" BAM!

"Dr. Shidomi, we're all dying here," Kouga said, glancing at Miroku for a second. "So please, continue on what you were saying…?" He said with difficulty. Kouga wasn't exactly the most polite person on earth, and it was killing him to have to pretend. If this smart-aleck didn't hurry up… Kouga was going to freaking SCREAM!!

The doctor sighed and ran his hand through his very very messed hair. "Okay… the only way this could have happened was if… tsk… how can I say this… kids, can you guys step out for a second?"

-silence-

"…Alright… _teens… _will you _please _step out for a second?" Dr. Shidomi rephrased.

"Fine," three unhappy voices said together. As soon as Dr. Shidomi was sure the kids were out of ear-shot, he began addressing to the parents once again.

"What is it, Shidomi?" the unhappy father growled.

Shidomi took a deep breath, and bent forward in his chair to tell the parents his news.

…

Mr. Shidomi opened his office door… and almost tripped over three bodies kneeling on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mr. Myishi spat out.

"Uh… AHA! Sango, I found your missing earring!" Miroku said triumphantly.

"Oh, yea, thanks a lot, Miroku, I owe you one."

Mr. Myishi was NOT impressed. "Miroku… you are the most idiotic person I've ever met. Sango's earring? Look at her ears, monk, they're not even pierced. And that's not an earring you just passed to her. It's a spi- "

"AAAHH SPIDER!!!!!" Sango jumped up and started shaking around and dancing. "SPIDER SPIDER SPIDER!!! EEEEK!!!"

Mr. Myishi just scoffed and left the hospital. Mrs. Myishi, however, just stood there, looking horror struck… but then… somehow… _relieved? _

"I will start searching for the parents right away, Mrs. Myishi," Dr. Shidomi said quietly to the lady, and then went back into his office.

"Mrs. Miyishi!!! What did that doctor tell you in there? Come on, man, you can trust us. We won't tell anyone!!!" Miroku said excitedly.

"Ka- k-… she's… she's… she's not my daughter."

----------

'BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG!!! BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!!! BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNG!!! BR-'

"What?" Inuyasha snapped at the receiver.

"What kind of manner is that for treating your lovely girlfriend, Inuyasha?" a devilish voice answered.

"Oh… hey baby, what's up?"(AU: Ok sorri for interrupting the story but I just want you to know… I hate writing anything that has to do with lovely dovey stuff. I AM punishing myself right now… that's why my forehead is so red. But it just HAS to be done… meh… save me….)

"I need more money," Kikyou stated.

"Again?" Inuyasha did love Kikyou… but she was asking for way to much money… he has pratically bought everything that she owns. But he couldn't say no… it would be too risky.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I NEED more money. So I think that means it's for something that is like, life threatening."

"Life threatening?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow upon hearing those words. "You call not buying a pair of see-through panties _life threatening?" _(AU:I AM ROLLING ON DA FLOOR LAUGHING RIGHT NOW. I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST WROTE THAT… SEE THRU PANTIES… LMAO!...wait…that's nasty…ugh…that's gay…eek)

There was a pause on the other line.

"Listen, Inuyasha, I don't care if you don't think that's life threatening. But _I _do. So unless you want to be alone tonight, and from then on, then fine, don't give me fifty thousand dollars."

"Wait- wait- hold up… FIFTY THOUSAND dollars? For a pair of freakin' PANTIES? You're crazy, woman!!!"

Immediately the line was dead.

"Hello? HE-LLO??!! Ugh, dammit, Kikyou… I swear… you're gonna get my broke soon…" Inuyasha muttered to the phone… yea… not into the phone… _to _the phone… he was talking to the phone… WHAT THE F-?

'_WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND A CRAPPY NEW YEAR! GOOD TIDINGS W-'_

"Eh? Hello?" Inuyasha said into his cell.

"Change your mind yet?" It was Kikyou.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. _Damn that woman_ _for being so hot. If it weren't for her looks, I'd break up with her within a second. _

"Course I did, dear. Sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly when you called. Please forgive me. I'll go over there right now and give you the money, alright?" Inuyasha said sweetly. They hung up and after about five minutes.

Inuyasha got dressed, went down his personal elevator (yes, elevator, he's rich… really rich… like… super duper…ish…) that led right into his garage. He quickly did the famous _eenie meenei minie mo _and finally chose his Lambi Murcielago out of his 52 hot cars. He jumped into the car and sped away. _Man, I love my cars, wouldn't trade even one of them for all the chicks in the world. _Inuyasha thought to himself, smiling.

----------

_**Flashback::::**_

**_Kagome watched enviously from her window as Kagura waved goodbye to her parents and left with three other girls and four other guys. They were going to see a movie. One of the guys had asked her to go with him earlier that day at school, but Kagura was fast to say her sister was not invited. No one messed with Kagura, so the boy had just shrugged and went off to ask some other girl. Silent tears fell from Kagome's face as the group of seventh graders started walking away. Nothing was ever fair. _**

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Kagome stirred in her sleep. Slowly, she opened her eyes. _Where am I? _Was her first question. Then she looked at the wires and lines that were taped to her arms. Then it clicked. _The car accident. _

"Oh my gosh! Miss.Kagome!! You're finally awake! I'm so relieved!! Are you okay? Nono you shouldn't try and get up. Just stay where you are. Are you feeling better? Great! I'll go get Dr. Shidomi right away!" said a hyper little nurse who's name happened to be Rin. The excited nurse ran out of the room, and in mere seconds, was back with an older man in a long white lab coat.

Kagome's mouth formed an 'o' shape. _I see… that's the doctor…_

"Kagome! I'm so glad you're awake! Are you alright?" the doctor blurted out.

The eighteen year old just blinked… then started to suddenly cry.

Rin and Dr. Shidomi looked at each other with shock. Did they say something wrong? Was she scared? Or maybe… she just liked to cry…?

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Dr. Shidomi asked with concern.

The emotional girl sniffed. "I… it's just that… as soon as you guys came into the room, you started fussing all over me and it's as if you actually care. I mean… my parents have never even cared about me. When I woke up just now, for a second I expected to see my parents watching over me with concern. But then I remembered that they hate me…" Kagome started crying again.

Rin couldn't take it. She walked over, sat beside Kagome's bed and began crying with her.

Dr. Shidomi was nearly in tears too. _Poor child,_ he thought to himself. But Dr. Shidomi was not here to pity the girl, he was here to tell her news that would trouble Kagome even more. _I think I'm getting too old for this job…_ "Ahem- Kagome?"

Kagome sniffed and looked up at the doctor. "Yes?"

"I've… got an important announcement for you."

"What is it, doctor? I'm I going to die? Did I get brain damage? Do I have cancer? Or maybe a new kind of disease? Am I going to turn stupid? That is, if I don't die?" Kagome blabbed on and on.

"No, dear. It has nothing to do with that." The doctor tried to choose his words carefully. "Kagome… there has been a huge mistake. You're not who you think you are. You are _not _a Myishi."

Kagome didn't know how to take this. _I guess this was better news then getting brain damage… _"Well then… who exactly am I?" Kagome asked quietly.

Dr. Shidomi was surprised. He didn't think the girl would take the news so well.

"I'm working on finding your real folks right now. You'll be the first to know as soon as I find them. It shouldn't take longer then a few hours more. So just rest up and chat with Rin, here and I'll be off with my research." He waved a quick good bye and left.

Rin wasted no time. "So how do you feel about this whole situation? I mean it's kinda bizarre and weird living for eighteen years thinking you're someone and then be hit by a car one day and _then_ find out that you're someone else. I mean, don't you think that's a bit strange? Don't you? I do. So what do you think? I'm I talking to fast? Are you okay? Please stop staring at me. It creeps me out. And why's your mouth open like that. Am I that interesting to look at? Hello?"

Kagome just looked at Rin with her mouth slightly open. _Man, this girl talked a lot. _"Um… I didn't exactly catch a word you just said… you were speaking a bit fast…"

"Well, that's what I asked you. I asked if I was talking too fast and for you to stop staring at me and why your mouth is open… and still is."

"Eh? I'm sorry?" Kagome was confused. Rin was way to hyper for her own good. Was she on some kind of drug or something? Hm…

"I've been doing most of the talking for like, a long time. So now it's your turn. Tell me something about you!!!" Rin urged on.

"Um… okay…" Kagome started. "Eh… I have- no… _thought _I had a brother and sister. My brother's name is Souta and my sister's name is Kagura. I always knew there was something wrong with the two of us, that we weren't sisters. But Souta, I love him. He's my lil' bro!!" Kagome stopped to take a breath and sigh. Then she continued. "And just this morning I broke up with my boyfriend and then got hit by a car and then came to the hospital and then found out that I'm not Kagome Myishi and… yea."

"Miss. Myishi- I mean Kagome… you couldn't have broken up with your boyfriend this morning, or did any of that other stuff." Rin said uncertainly.

"What? What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You've been here all day."

"Oh… how long have I been in the hospital for?"

"Three days and a little bit."

"Really? I've been sleeping for that long? Did my parents come to see me even once? Or my friends? Or anyone?" Kagome was frustrated. She couldn't even keep up with her own life now.

"Yes, really. You haven't been exactly sleeping, you've been unconscious. Your parents came to discuss the problem about you not being their daughter, which means I shouldn't have just said 'your parents' and yes, by your friend, you mean that crazy violent girl and that perverted boy friend of hers?"

Kagome's mouth was open again. _This girl knows too much. _"You mean Sango and Miroku?"

"Yup. And also this wolf demon named Kouga or something."

"Kouga?" _Who the cap is Kouga?_

"Yea… I think he's the one who crashed you with his car."

"Oh…" Kagome said.

The door suddenly opened with a BAM!

"WHERE'S KAGOME? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER? ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE HER LOOK LIKE MICHAEL JACKSON? BECAUSE IF YOU ARE IMMA FREAKING TEAR YOU APART!!! I KNOW SHE'S PRETTIER THEN ALL OF YOU HERE BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO GIVE HER PLASTIC SURGERY AND TURN HER INTO THE UGLIEST PERSON- NO .. THING IN THIS WORLD!!! I DEMAND YOU STOP RIGHT NOW. WHERE'S MY LAWYER!!! UGH!!! THIS IS IL- " Sango stopped when she spotted Kagome just sitting there with wide eyes. "Oh…" was all she said. "Hey Kagome… they didn't try to give you plastic surgery or anything did they…?"

"No…" Kagome said slowly, then burst out laughing. "Ahahaha… Michael Jackson… plastic surgery… ahahahaha… funny!!!!" It was the first time she had truly laughed in a long long time. Soon, Sango and Rin joined in.

----------

"Took you long enough," Kikyou commented as Inuyasha jumped out of his car.

"Hi, babe," he said, ignoring the rude greeting, and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "Here's my- ahem… _your_ money. Spend it well." He muttered.

"I will," Kikyou snapped as she snatched the money away from Inuyasha's hand. "I'm going over to the store right now. I need a lift." She said casually.

Inuyasha sighed. "Right, okay. Hop in. Where you wanna go?" he asked as the two of them got into his car.

"Most expensive lingerie store you know."

----------

"So, Kagome, you feeling better now?" Sango asked caringly.

"Yea. Thanks for coming here, Sango. I really appreciate it." Kagome said with a smile.

"Anything for my best friend!" Sango replied cheerily.

Then there was another disruption.

"Is that Kagome Myishi's room? She's awake? My god… finally. Thanks, man." Came a voice just outside Kagome's room. Sango tensed as the new visitor arrived.

"Kouga…" Sango growled.

Kouga didn't reply. He was too occupied staring at Kagome. "Are you Kagome?" He asked tentively.

"Yes…" Kagome responded.

Kouga was by her side in a flash, holding her hands in his. "Why, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met, Miss. Myishi. Now I'm more guilty then ever that I hit you with my car."

"Wa?" was all Kagome managed to say.

Sango was beyond pissed. First the wimpy wolf hits her best friend, and now he was trying to hit on her? Well, he chose the wrong time to do it, and the wrong person to be doing it in front of. "Why you…" she jumped on Kouga for the second time during the small period she had known him for.

Rin came running into the room and tried to pry them apart. "Sango, Sango, please, stop!" she pleaded.

Kagome made a move to get out of her bed to help Rin but found that she couldn't.

But Rin managed and Sango reluctantly let go of Kouga.

"Sango, maybe you should follow me out of the room for a moment to cool off?" Rin said, more of a question then statement.

"Oh alright," the over-protective friend said and turned to face Kouga. "But I find out you've done _anything _to Kagome while I wasn't here, you're gonna get it… bet on that." She gave a final growl and walked out of the room.

After a moment of silence, Kouga started talking. "Wow… violent friend you've got there. Nothing like you. That's the second time she's jumped me like that, you know? And we've only met twice…"

Kagome laughed nervously. "Heh… that's Sango, alright. Sometimes she goes a little over board."

Kouga nodded. "Yea… I guess so. Listen, I came here to apologize for the whole deal. I'm really really sorry. I've already paid for everything that I was responsible for, so no need to worry. Man… I cant believe I hit such a pretty girl like you. Why couldn't I have hit an ugly one? Then it wouldn't hurt me so much."

"Uh… ok…" Kagome said.

The hospital door opened again and Dr. Shidomi walked in. This day was just full of interruptions, isn't it?

"Kagome, I've got the results. I found your parents!" he said with a smile plastered on his face. "Oh, hello there, Kouga. Nice to see you again." The doctor said kindly to Kouga.

"You found them? Who are they? Where do they live? Are they nice? Do they have a son? How old are they?" Kagome was full of questions. All this excitement made her head hurt again. So she slowly laid her head back down on her pillow.

"I think the news can wait till after you have a little nap. I'll go inform your parents and have a chat with them on the phone. I'll have Rin wake you up in half an hour." Dr. Shidomi said softly.

"Oh, alright. Thank you so much doctor…" Kagome said as she drifted to sleep.

"C'mon then, Kouga, lets go ring up Kagome's real family." Dr. Shidomi said.

----------

'_BRINNNG BRINNNNNG BRINNNNNNNG!!!! BRINNNNNG BRI-'_

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Kikyou Higurashi?**"**

* * *

**HEY PPL!!! I'M DONE THE SECOND CHAP, MAN!!! WHOOOOOOO!! WHO DA MAN… WOMAN… GIRL… BLEAH. THIS ROCKS!!! Sorry for takin so long… heh.. heh…. But you guyz… plz plz review!!!! THNX MAN… MEN…Z… BLEAH U KNO WUT I MEAN! :D**

**So cmon, go ahead and press that lil purple button that will make you go hyper and happy and make me go hyperER and happier!!!**


	3. Double Trouble

**Disclaimer: **Hell no.I'm shtupid.Neva wud b able ta come up with shuch a shweet show/movie(sh). Hehe

**AU: **THIRD CHAP!! WHOOOOO!!! Yo ppl wud anyone like to b my editor thingi? Cuz sho far I've been editin my own stuffie n I aint gon' say its that effective… so if u do, mention it in yo review fo me, or email me or sumthin. If u dun wanna… then… just review fo the stowie!!!!

**.::Chapter Three::.**

**-Double Trouble-**

----"Hi, is this Kikyou Higurashi?**"----**

"Speaking. Who the hell is this?"

"What? Excuse me?"

-A sigh was heard on the other line-

"This isn't another guy asking me out tonight is it? Cause I'm booked(AU: is that right? Looks rong. Boooooked. Bleah). Nine dates tonight. Forty five minutes per date. Sorry, maybe another time." Kikyou hang up.

Dr. Shidomi blinked. _Whoa… _"Kids these days… think they're all that," he muttered as he clicked the redial button.

"I told you already, punk. MY SCHEDUAL IS FULL! So leave it before things start getting messy." Kikyou growled.

"Listen, missy. I am not calling to ask you out. I'm not even calling to ask you anything. I'm calling to talk to your parents. So you go and get them to answer the phone, before things get REALLY messy…" Shidomi said into the phone.

Kikyou was stunned. No one ever dared talk back to her. Heck, no one dared to even _talk _to her much. But his guy, he had the nerve… and her parents? Psh. They don't get a quarter of the phone calls she does. But she did as she was told. "Mom! Pick up the damn phone!"

"Alright, honey! Can you please come in here and give me the phone? You know that's the only one we have." Kikyou's mom called from her room.

The stuck-up girl huffed and puffed and carried the cordless phone to her mother's room. That phone was not meant for anyone but Kikyou. Inuyasha had bought it for her. (Just like almost everything else she owned…) She passed her mom the phone.

"Hello? Mother of the house speaking!"

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Higurashi. This is Dr. Shidomi calling. I've got important news to inform you of. Is this a good time?"

"Oh yea, sure. Just give me a moment." Mrs. Higurashi put the phone on her husband/ her's single bed and gently shooed a pissed off Kikyou out of the room. "Alright, all done. What news have you got for me, doctor?"

"Ahem… Mrs. Higurashi, I don't know how I should say this. There's been a mistake. You see…"

"Uh huh?"

"Kikyou is not your daughter."

-silence- "Ahahaha, doctor, you're funny. I nearly fell for that. Not my daughter… ahahahahaha. Good one!"

"Y-you don't understand. I'm not joking. I'm serious, Mrs. Higurashi," Dr. Shidomi stuttered. "Kikyou is not your daughter." He stopped to give Mrs. Higurashi a minute to register everything he had just said.

She finally came back to her senses. "You're serious… Ohmygod… ohmylord… holy crackers… then… how did this happen? Where's my real daughter? Where's Kikyou's parents?" The poor old woman was beyond confused.

"Yes, I'm serious. We are not sure how it happened, but we do know who and where your real daughter is, and yes, we also know where Kikyou's real parents are."

"Oh… I see." Said a still very startled Mrs. Higurashi.

"This is a way too big subject to talk over the phone. How about I make an appointment for you and your husband to come here tomoro- "

"Now."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'd like an appointment with you now, please." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Sure! That could be arranged. Is your husband and daugh- excuse me, Kikyou, all going to be there?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. You guys can meet me in half an hour at this location…" Dr. Shidomi went on to explain his location and then hang up.

----------

"You're insane. You expect me to cancel nine dates and go listen to some lame-o doctor tell you that I'm not your freaking daughter? Heh. You guys are screwed." Kikyou said coldly to her parents.

"Kikyou, please. It's very important." Mr. Higurashi pleaded.

"No. My dates are important. Not that appointment. Now I'm going to ask you to leave my room. Because I've got to get ready for my first date." With that, she pushed both her parents out of her room. And quickly shut the door.

Kikyou looked at her room. If you could even call it a room. The attic. Had room to fit a single bed and a flat screen TV(bought by Inuyasha). Largest room in her house. You do the math.

She sighed. Why did she have to get such loser-ish parents that were as poor as beggars and acted like Kikyou was their treasure? Why couldn't she get parents that were rich and spoilt her with money on top of money? THAT was what she wanted. THAT was what she deserved. So why had God made her life so difficult?

----------

"Ah, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi," Dr. Shidomi said as he greeted the parents.

"Nice to meet you, doctor." Mr. Higurashi said, shaking Shidomi's hand.

"I'm glad we had the opportunity to meet you." Mrs. Higurashi added in.

"Pleasure's all mine," the doctor muttered. He felt guilty. Very guilty. Here were two perfectly kind and caring parents. About to get their lives all tangled up because he had found out about the two girls. Tough. "Right this way, you guys." Shidomi said, leading the couple into his office.

The Higurashis sat down and looked at the doctor anxiously. "So, doctor, please tell us more about this daughter of ours." Mrs. Higurashi said quietly.

"Well, her name is Kagome, and she is eighteen years old. She is in this hospital right now because of a car accident. That was how we discovered the mix-up."

"Wait, sorry for interrupting, but… did you say she's here in this hospital… _right now?" _Asked the oh-so-polite father.

"Yes, that's right."

"Can we go see her?" the couple blurted out together.

Dr. Shidomi was stunned. "Well, ofcourse you can!! Come with me!!!" he said excitedly. _Damn… the Higurashis are way better then those Myishis… this is exactly what Kagome needs!! I'm so glad._

----------

"Here we are. Would you two please wait out here for a second while I go tell Kagome that you've arrived?" the doctor asked.

"Ofcourse!" Mrs. Higurashi said.

_-Now hush little baby, don't you cry, everything's gonna be alright. Stiffen that upper lip up, lil' lady I told you, Daddy's here to hold you through the night. I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why. We feel how we feel inside. It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby. But I promise, momma's gon' be alright. And if you ask me to daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird. Imma give you the world. Imma buy a diamond ring fo you, Imma sing for you imma do anything to make you smile. And if- _

"Kagome?"

Kagome quickly stopped her music and looked up to see Dr. Shidomi. "Oh, hi there, Mr. Shidomi. I'm feeling a lot better now. Can you tell me who my parents are? Where they are? If they know about me? If they care about me? If they even want me? Or do they just want to leave me here because they don't know me? Do you think they love me? Will I be able to live with them?"

"Ofcourse you will!" Mr. Higurashi said as he walked into the room, along with his wife.

Kagome stared at them both. "Oh my gosh… are… are you my parents?"

"Well, as far as we're concerned, yes!" Mrs. Higurashi said. "How are you feeling, dear? Are you alright? No, please don't try and get up. You really don't need to."

"Thank you." Kagome said faintly.

"Well, I guess there's no need for an introduction here. So I'll leave you guys to it. I'll be in my office after you finish chatting with Kagome." Dr. Shidomi said to the parents. Then he left.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before a sniffle was heard. Mrs. Higurashi was crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?" her husband asked worriedly.

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't mind me. It's just so awkward. Here's our eighteen year old daughter, that's sitting here looking so sad and lonely. If she had been with us, I could swear she would never be in this state!" she sniffed.

Kagome was heart-warmed. Her mother was so sweet… how she wished she could hug her and go home with her. Then her eighteen-years old nightmare would finally end. She sighed.

"Now, now, dear. Calm down. We'll sort this out. How about we go and have a little talk with Shidomi now? Everything will work out. I promise. Now Kagome, I hope you feel better soon. Your um… mother and I will be back later to say goodbye before we leave. It was really great meeting you, honey." The nice man said.

"Oh okay, then. Thank you so much for coming to visit me… Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi." She couldn't say it. How hard was it to say the word 'parents?' ughhhhh. Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi looked uncomfortable. Mrs. Higurashi gave a final nod and the disappointed couple left.

----------

"You know, you look a-absolutely gorgeous tonight, my dear Kikyou…" said some guy named Johny… or was it Jerry? Heh… who cares? Not Kikyou, at least. The guy moved closer to Kikyou. "W-would you like to come over to my house lat- "

"Time's up I gotta go. Nice meeting you Jared." Kikyou said as she got up from their reserved table #10… and moved to #12, where another guy was waiting.

"It's Jeremy…" 'Jared' muttered.

----------

_**Flashback::::**_

**_He watched from the window of his room at the lonely girl sitting on her front porch, with her head in her arms, crying. Her parents had been screaming at her again. Maybe even beating her. He had heard. The coarse language being shouted out, the many cries of pain. He could hear everything that happens in his neighbour's house. Everything. He sighed and walked out of his bedroom, down the steps, and out the door. He was planning to sit next to his neighbour and comfort her, when her snobby sister came out. So instead, he stood next to the snob, and began dissing the innocent girl. He didn't mean anything he said. He just said them because that evil sister was there. She may be a snob, but a popular one. If she were to look down on him, then his reputation at school would go right down the toilet. He yelled out horrible insults at the crying girl, cursed her, and ended it all by giving her a mighty push and spitting on her. Then he ran back into his house. _**

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Inuyasha, get your ass down here right now. That is, if you want your dinner."

Inuyasha sighed. Were there _any _good maids out there these days? "What's the magic word, Ayame?" he teased.

"NOW!!"

"Nope, wrong word. Try again."

"Alright, two words. Ramen, garbage." Ayame said evilly.

That got Inuyasha off his chair in less then a second and down the stairs to the dinning room. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!! SHEESH, WOMAN, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? I'M HERE!!! Now… step away from the garbage can… yea… now… put my ramen onto the table… GOOD GIRL!"

-SLAP!-

That last comment had cost him. Ah well. At least his ramen was safe…

----------

"Kagome? We've come back with great news!!!" Mrs. Higurashi said excitedly. Her husband and her had just finished talking with the doctor.

Kagome looked up and smiled. "Really? What is it?" she asked.

"You'll be able to come home with us today, right after Rin here does a little check on you!!!!"

"REALLY? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I'M SO EXCITED. ARE U SURE I CAN COME HOME WITH YOU? I MEAN… how about… your other daughter…?"

"Oh, that's no problem," Mr. Higurashi said kindly. "Kikyou will probably be staying the night at her boyfriend's house again."

"GREAT!!! I can't wait! Where's Rin? What's taking her so long? I wanna go now!"

Kagome said hyper-ishly…

"Here I am! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! Forgive me for being late, miss Kagome!" Rin said with tears in her eyes.

"Um… its okay, Rin, uh… I forgive you?" Kagome said.

"Oh! Alright then, I'll start the tests right away!" Rin said excitedly.

----------

'_BRINNNG BRINNNNNG BRINNNNNNNG!!!! BRINNNNNG BRINNNNGGGGG BRINNNNG BRINNNNNNNG-'_

"Inuyasha, get off the phone right now please, before I break your arm so you wont be able to use the phone for quite awhile."

Inuyasha scoffed. Sesshomaru. But he hang up the phone anyways. "No need for violence, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled. No point waiting on the phone for Kikyou. She said she was going out with her parents to some fancy restaurant, and wouldn't be back till pretty late.

"Whatever, little brother," Sesshomaro said calmly. "Goodnight." And walked out of Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha sat on his king sized bed for a few minutes, then jumped up and got ready to go outside. He was going to go check if Kikyou was home. Maybe her phone wasn't working. Maybe she was just waiting for him to go there. Anyways, inuyasha felt bad always having her come over to his house, instead of the other way round. Come to think about it, he's never even been there before. Well, now's the time to go check it out.

----------

"All done!!!" Rin said triumphantly. "Kagome, you're all recovered! You can go now!!! I'm so happy for you!!!!"

"Thank you so much, Rin. You've been so nice to me while I've been here. I promise I'll come back sometimes to visit you!" Kagome said as she climbed out of her bed for the first time in five days to hug Rin.

"I'll be waiting for you." Rin said softly.

"Bye!!!!!"

"See ya! Good luck with your parents! They seem so nice and all!!!"

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, Rin." She walked out of her hospital room and to her brand new parents, who were having a few final words with the doctor.

"Ah, Kagome, dear. You're ready!" Mrs. Higurashi said warmly. "We'll just be a minute." She turned to the doctor and continued. "We just want to thank you so much for all of this!!! This is so exciting!!!"

"It was great meeting you too, Mrs. Higurashi. Same to you, Mr. Higurashi, Kagome." Dr. Shidomi said, smiling.

"You're a good man, Shidomi." Mr. Higurashi said, giving the doctor a handshake. And then the happy family turned and went out the hospital doors.

----------

"I'm sorry for the small space, dear. But we've been having a little money problem. I hope you don't mind…" Mrs. Higurashi said worriedly.

"Nono, it's fine, Mrs. Higurashi. Really. Thank you so much. I wouldn't care less of where I was right now. As long as you and Mr. Higurashi were here." Kagome said sweetly and meaningfully.

"Aww… such a sweet girl. Well, you can stay in Kikyou's room for the night," Mrs. Higurashi said, showing Kagome the attic. "Get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow morning we'll all introduce each other. Good night, dear!" with that, the kind lady closed the door gently.

Kagome looked around the small space. Nothing like her old bedroom. But this one somehow seemed even better. It just seemed… right. She did a three-sixty to take everything in. Then she heard something rattle. She turned to the direction of the small window… and saw a tall sillouette of a person. She took a step back.

"Oi, wench, who the hell are you?"

**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I'M DONE I'M DONE I'M DONE!!!! WHOOPEEEEE!!! SHO HAPPY Man sorri for the slow update… I couldn't think of a way to end this chap. But I've figured it out, finally!!!! YAY!!! So review fo me, to prove that I didn't waste my oh-so-precious time on something sucky. :D N dun forget bout the editor thing. If ur interested, let me kno. If u dun, no hard feelings. Hehe.  
…. Press the button…. Ooooooo**


	4. And the Two Shall Meet Again

**Disclaimer: **Wha… no way… I did come up wit the stowie tho…

**AN: **Ok Ok Ok Ok Ok… I'm SO FREAKIN SORRI IT TOOK ME SO FREAKIN LONG TO FREAKIN UPDATE THIS FREAKIN CHAPTER… I FREAKIN SWEAR!

**.:Chapter Four:.**

**-And the Two Shall Meet… Again-**

"Oi, wench, who the hell are you?"

Kagome's eyes widened… and she took another step back. "Ah… Ah… Ahhh…" Kagome said hoarsely. It was suppose to be screams, but her voice gave away.

The stranger took two steps forward, into the light of the small room. Kagome gasped and her eyes turned into the size of plates.

Inuyasha scoffed. "What the hell? Was that supposed to be a scream? And why are you in Kikyou's bedroom?" suddenly his face grew pale. "Oh my god… is Kikyou… a… a GESBIAN? I mean you're in her bedroom… and and… you're a girl… and and… she's kissed me and done… other stuff with me before… so… ohmygod… ohmygod… OHMYGOD!"

Kagome was all business. "Please get out," she muttered with her face down. "Your girlfriend is not here."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "What's your problem, woman? Do I know you?" he sniffed. "And what's that scent?"

"There is no smell in this room. And you have no right to know who I am. So get out of here." Kagome said in an almost robotic way.

"Alright, alright, wench. I'll go as long as you tell me that you weren't… you know… doing _stuff_ with my girl."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kagome said coldly.

"Ugh! Btch! I mean if you were… AAAHHH SCREWING WITH HER. OKAY? MY GOD. DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!"

Under normal circumstances, Kagome would have been laughing her ass off. Screwing with someone? Screwing with another GIRL? That's just unbelievable. How can anyone come up with such a gay assumption? But this wasn't a normal circumstance. So instead, she replied with one word, "No."

"Keh, I knew that. I'll just be going now then." Inuyasha said as he moved towards the window. "Oh, yea. Nice meeting you, and I hope I never see you again." Then he was gone.

"I hope I never see _you _again either… Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered into the air.

As Inuyasha climbed out of Kikyou's room, he heard Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi whispering to each other. _That's weird… Kikyou said she was out with her parents… but they're already home… oh well. I'll ask her 'bout it tomorrow. _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Yo Ayame! Get me some chocolate up here, will ya?" Inuyasha shouted into the speaker box. There was no reply. So Inuyasha leaned back into his chair to relax and wait.

"GET YOUR OWN SCREWED CHOCOLATE!"

Inuyasha nearly fell off his chair. Damn that girl. "If I get my own stuff, then what's the point of having you around?" Inuyasha yelled downstairs, not bothering to use the freaking loud speaker box. He spinned around the room in his coolio chair.

"To make sure this place isn't covered with your dirty laundry." Ayame said, standing in front of Inuyasha's door.

This time Inuyasha _did _fall off his chair. "MY GOD, AYAME! Will you stop doing that?" Inuyasha said, sounding annoyed.

"Stop what, Inuyasha? Did I scare you?" Ayame said innocently.

"No… it's just… disturbing…"

"Right… ok…"

"Whatever, man. Pass the chocolate." Inuyasha said quickly, changing the subject.

"Go get it yourself. I already told you that." Ayame responded.

"What? But you just walked up. You were IN the kitchen. Where my chocolate was. You could've just brought my chocolate…" Inuyasha said slowly.

Ayame shrugged. "I'm not your mai-" then stopped.

Inuyasha smirked. "What? You're not my what? Maid? Well sorry to break it to ya, honey. But you are. So go get me some chocolate." As he said that he went back to swirling and spinning around the room.

His personal maid was enraged. She stormed downstairs… and didn't come back up. After a few minutes. Inuyasha got impatient. He _needed _his chocolate. So he finally got up and ran downstairs. "What's taking so long, Ayame? I need my expensive-before-I-go-to-sleep-chocolate-snack." Suddenly Inuyasha froze and sniffed. "What's that's smell…." Then he raced into the kitchen.

"Oh hey, Inuyasha. I was just getting your evening snack ready. How does a cup of expensive hot chocolate sound?" Ayame said with false sweetness in her voice.

"Oh god… Ayame… where would you have gotten the hot chocolate from… Ayame… did you… OHMYLORD YOU FCKING MELTED MY FCKING EXPENSIVE CHOCOLATE. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, AYAME? AAAAAAAH!" Once again, Inuyasha paused and sniffed the air. "Wait a minute… this doesn't smell like my chocolate… it smells like… the New Kit-Kat Chunky thing… oh… it's not my chocolate… eheh… eheh… god Ayame, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Ayame snickered. "Go get your chocolate, Inuyasha, It's in that wooden cupboard over there." She said while stirring the Kit-Kat "hot chocolate".

"Which cupboard? I have hundreds in this room." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

The maid was getting extremely impatient. "The one that's close to the door."

"Which door, Ayame? There's four ways in and out of this kitchen."

Ayame closed her eyes are opened them slowly. Then she said in the calmest voice she could, "Inuyasha. Use your God-danged half-demon nose. Follow the smell. That's what your nose is for, you know. So go sniff out your chocolate, then run as fast as you can back upstairs, and lock your door. Because I swear… if I hear your annoying, obnoxious voice ONE more time, I'm going to take the largest knife I've got in the kitchen, and come after you. Wipe that grin off your face, Inu. I think you've forgotten the fact that I'm a demon as well? Remember that…" she sent Inuyasha a dangerous glare and growl. Then went back to making her hot chocolate.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something… but closed it soon after. He decided to leave the moody lil' maid alone, get his darling chocolate, walk up his stairs quietly, and double- no, TRIPPLE lock his door. This girl was crazy…

Kagome tossed and turned on her tiny little bed. She couldn't sleep. Her mind wouldn't let her.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Hey, Kagome. Would you, uh… like to go see that movie with me? You know, with my friends and all…" A blushing boy said shyly. Kagome beamed. "Ofcou- " she was cut off by a sharp voice. "She's not invited." It was Kagura. "But…" Kagome argued. "Shut up, Kagome. You have no right to speak." Her sister spat out. The boy turned red and shrugged. "Oh, I knew that. I wasn't going to ask her to go with me. It uh… it was a dare." He lied. Then he walked over to another girl. Kagome stared at the boy for a moment, stunned. Her eyes filled with tears and she ran away.**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Kagome slowly slipped into sleep. Before she completely zonked out, she whispered one name, "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha wasn't sleepy. _I ate too much chocolate_. He thought. Then for the thousandth time that night, his mind floated to that weird girl he met at Kikyou's. What was _her _problem. He never did anything to insult her. Heck, he didn't even know her. But the girl seemed to know him. And that smell. It smelt like flowers. Like lavender. It was such a faint but sweet scent. Maybe even addictive…? Like NICOTINE! N DRUGS! N N N STERIODS! WHOOOO!... (AN: sorri… I've been learnin bout smoking/drugs in health for bout three weeks instead of freakin GYM n it just pisses me off so now I've got all this junk stuck in my head. Feels good to use this useless knowledge sumtimes…I kno Sarah reviewed and said these comments were really distractin the stori.. but I'm couldn't help it. SORRY SARAH! Back to story…)

_**Flashback:**_

**_He had used up all of his strength in asking that girl to go to the movies with him. The girl with beautiful raven black hair and sparkling eyes. But that sister of her's had just said that she wasn't invited. Inuyasha could do nothing except shrug. He walked away to ask another girl. A girl named Kikyou. _**

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Inuyasha sat straight up in bed. "Who is she…?" he whispered.

BAM!

"I knew it! Get her out of my room RIGHT NOW!"

Kagome stirred. "Mwehwa…" she mumbled as she turned and went back to sleep. Footsteps were heard and two hands grabbed at Kagome's shirt.

"GET OFF MY FREAKING BED, YOU BTCH!" A screeching voice screamed.

Kagome hesitantly opened her eyes. "What's going on?" she said sleepily.

"ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?" the maniacal girl screeched. "GET-OFF-MY-BED!" she shouted while shaking Kagome roughly.

"Okay, okay!" Kagome shouted back. "I'm up! Get your hands off me!" she turned to glare at the girl who had interrupted her two-hour-sleep time. Kagome gasped. Man… she's been doing that a lot lately. "Kikyou…" she said uncertainly.

The girl gasped too. "K-k…" she stuttered. Kagome's eyes widened. She remembered her? "Crap, you messed up my room."

Kagome's hope dropped. "Oh… you have no idea who I am, do you?" she asked Kikyou.

"No, I don't. And I don't care. Now get out of my room. Get out of my house. Just… GET OUT!"

"Kikyou dear, that is no way to talk to this young lady. Apologize immediately." Mrs. Higurashi said sternly.

Kikyou scoffed. "Not in this lifetime, I wont."

Mrs. Higurashi looked helplessly at her husband. She couldn't control her daughter anymore. Her husband sighed and shook his head.

"It's alright, Mrs. Higurashi. It was a mistake coming here. I won't bother you anymore. Thank you for last night though, and for all your kindness." Kagome said as she gathered her clothes, getting ready to go.

"N-no! Don't mind Kikyou, she's just a little grumpy in the mornings!" Mr. Higurashi said desperately.

"Oh, I understand totally. I'm sure she's a very nice person in the afternoons…" Kagome said quietly.

"Yeah, cut out the sweet act, btch. Just get out." Kikyou said snottily.

Kagome shook her head and muttered something that sounded extremely like '_nice in the afternoons my ass…'_

She gave the Higurashis a small smile and walked out Kikyou's small room. "Thank you for everything. I'll never forget you guys."

Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi looked like they wanted to cry. But they loved Kikyou, and always accepted her choices. So they just watched hopelessly as Kagome walk out of their house.

"Um… bye…" Was all they could say.

Kikyou slammed the door shut and stormed back upstairs. Mrs. and Mr. Higurashi looked at each other with sad and teary eyes silently. They've lost their real daughter once again.

"WAKE UP, INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha rolled off his bed at the sound of Ayame's voice over the speaker box… and went on sleeping.

"NOW, INUYASHA!" Ayame shouted into the speaker.

"Just leave me alone and let me sleep, man." Inuyasha mumbled, annoyed.

A moment of silence passed.

"Kay." Ayame said.

That nearly made Inuyasha come out of his sleepy mode. Did Ayame just agree with him? Whoa… ah well. Less thinking, more sleeping. He shifted on his bedroom floor and went back to sleep.

"…BOO!"

Inuyasha jumped straight up and exploded. "What is WRONG witchu, wench! Can't a man get ANY freakin SLEEP AROUND HERE!" he looked at his alarm clock. 6:00am. "MY GOD, AYAME, IT'S SIX AM ON A FREAKIN SATURDAY MORNING!"

Ayame was just standing in the doorway, looking down at the floor. Was Ayame feeling _guilty? _…then she burst out in laughter. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side.

"You are one screwed up chick…" he growled.

"And you are one man with extremely bad taste in undergarments…" she said, giggling.

Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows. "What…?" he said, confused. Then he suddenly became aware of what he was wearing. He looked down slowly… and saw a pair of underwear that had yellow rubber duckies on it. He could feel his face heating up. "Aw shit…" he said quietly. Ayame took this chance and ran down the hall, laughing her head off, leaving Inuyasha and his shameful self to deal with the humiliation that had just happened.

She had no place to go. Kicked out of the Higurashis'. Too ashamed to go back to the Myishis'. What would she say to them? "Oh, sorry about the mix-up. I've found my real parents, but they're too poor to support a second child, so I've decided to crawl back here and beg you guys to let me live here again." ? No way.

Kagome sighed. She didn't want to do this, but she would just have to bother her friend again. She reached in her pocket to pull out her cellphone… only to find… that it wasn't there. "Oh shit… I must have left it at the Higurashis'…"

'_BRINNNG BRINNNNNG BRINNNNNNNG! BRINNNNNG BRINNNNGGGGG BRINNNG!'_

Inuyasha picked up the phone. "Yea?"

"Mind coming to pick me up outside my house in ten minutes? Thanks you're a sweet-heart. Talk to you then. Bye." -click-

Inuyasha blinked. Phone calls with Kikyou were always like that. Usually having to do with Inuyasha picking her up somewhere. He sighed. Man, his girlfriend was spoiled. But he did as he was told and got ready for going out (making sure he changed into a pair of nice underwear…). _Maybe I'll get a chance to ask about that girl… _he thought as he drove off in his bright yellow Ferrari Spyder. (AN: sorri bout the change of carz. What can I say, I love em. So dun be surprised ta find lotz of sweet carz in this fic… oki dokes back ta story –once again sorri sarah fo interuptin the stowie! My bad…)

Kagome took a deep breathe and knocked on the front door of the Higurashis' house… no answer. She knocked again… and waited… no answer. Kagome sighed once again and turned to leave. Then stopped as she spotted a shiny yellow car parked in front of the house. Kagome blinked as someone stepped out of the car… and gulped. "Not him again…" she whispered. She lowered her head and held her breathe as she walked by the car and Inuyasha, praying he wouldn't recognize her.

But luck just wasn't on her side these days, because no sooner had she passed Inuyasha, did his hand get a hold of her arm. "Hey, aren't you the wench I saw yesterday?"

Just then the door to the Higurashis' house opened and Kikyou stepped out. "I told you to wait outside, meaning in your car, not come knocking on my door and annoying me. My parents already do that enough, thankyou." She said snottily. Then she saw Kagome. "Oh lord… Kagome, or what ever your name is. What the hell are you doing here again? I thought I told you to stay away." She spat out.

Inuyasha just stood there, with his hand still on Kagome's arm, looking back and forth between his girlfriend, and the girl next to him. Kagome… why did that name sound so familiar? He heard the girl mumble something before she spoke out to Kikyou.

"Nice to see you again, too, Kikyou. I'm just here to retrieve my cellphone. I must have dropped it last night. So just pass it here, and I can assure you, to both your's and my joy, we will never meet again."

"Oh, that light blue rectangular piece of junk that had some small stuffed toys attached to it?" Kikyou said with a smug face.

"Um… I… think… so?" Kagome said uncertainly.

"Oh, I stepped on it by accident so I threw it away." Kikyou said with a light wave of her hand.

Kagome just stared and gaped at Kikyou. "You _threw _my _cellphone _away…?" she said slowly, registering it all in her head.

"Yea."

Kagome fell silent and her bangs fell in front of her face. Inuyasha smelt tears. This girl was crying because her cellphone got thrown away…? Ok… girls just seem to be getting sissi-er and sissi-er these days… But still, Inuyasha felt bad for the girl. "Uhm… don't cry…" Inuyasha said, patting Kagome's back awkwardly. Kagome stiffened.

Kikyou fumed. "Ugh, this is just disgusting. I can't believe it. You know what? I don't feel like going out anymore, Inuyasha. You can just go home now." She snapped. "And you," she growled, pointing her finger at Kagome, "if I ever see you again, it wont be pretty." With that she marched back into her house and whacked the door shut.

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome. He blinked. She blinked. Then silence. "Uhm… I'll get you a new cellphone… if that makes you feel better?" Inuyasha said roughly, seeing that the girl was still sad.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with questioning eyes.

"Ahem… it's uh… really not much of a big deal… I've got tons of them. It wouldn't really make a difference if I had one less… I don't think I'll miss it much…?" he said. _Dammit, man. Why am I talking like an idiot? Where'd my confidence all go? _He thought to himself.

Then for the first time in many days, Kagome smiled sincerely.

**HAHA YAYYYYYYYY! FINALLY, MAN! I kno this chap took me a LONG LONG time. I think like… about two months… sorri bout that, guyz. I was kinda stuck during the middle… so yea… sorri this chap is kinda short… it was onli 7 n a half pages on Microsoft - . -" I kno… I suck… ah well… it took a lot outa me ta rite this danged chapter, so prove ta me that it was all worthwhile… just clik on that cute, temptin, purply button n rite sth! D ..pweeeeez? Until next time, my fwennndsh! … ok no that sounded so cheesy. Hopefully I'll update sooner next time. That's all fo now…**

**CUTE BUTTON!**

**-BummZ**


	5. Perfume Balls?

**Disclaimer: **HuH? (Eyes fixed on Ebay site.)Own Inu? Wa? Workin on it. Give it sum time, man….

**AN: **((Looks down at feet)) I've got nothing to say. I'm ASHAMED of myself for not updating fo such a freakin long time... SORRRIIIIIIIEZ!

**  
Wertyn- **LOL! Damn, ur good! N ur rite. I didn't really get that part straight. I kinda figured it wud be obvious Mrs.Higurashi would give some blood to kag. So I left it out. But u are totally rite. I read over chap three and it was kind of confusing. Sorry bout that! The only thing I rote for the donating part was _"Oh, Alright then, I'll start the tests right away!" Rin said excitedly. _Thnx for pointing that out, and I'll try and add more detail in my chaps from now on. And THNX FOR UR REVIEW! D

ALL RIGHT SO NOW THAT THERE'Z NO MORE MIX-UPZ, LETZ GET ON WIF THE STORY, MAN!

.:Chapter Five:.

**-Perfume Balls?-**

_-Then for the first time in many days, Kagome smiled sincerely.-_

xxxxx

Inuyasha looked over at that Kagome girl for the umpteenth time. She still looked sad. He cleared his throat and reached to turn on his radio in attempt to lighten up the atmosphere. On blasted the chorus of a 50 Cent song.

_-All a ----- really need is a lil bit  
Not a lot baby girl just a lil bit  
We can head to the crib in a lil bit  
I can show ya how I live in a lil bit  
I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit  
Take 'em off and pull 'em down just a lil bit  
Get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit  
Get to lickin' and -- a lil bit-_

Inuyasha punched the radio and the music stopped. From the corner of his eye, he saw the girl squirm and look even more uncomfortable than before. Great. _So much for lighetning up the atmosphere… Now the girl is practically just begging to get out of this car and away from me. _Inuyasha blinked. _Wait- why the hell do I care if she thinks I'm weird or if she wants to get away from me? _

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud horn and a piercing scream. Inuyasha stepped on the breaks self consciously. Then, a hand grabbed onto his steering wheel causing the car to swerve left and come to a screeching stop about 7 meters away. Other screeches and horns were sounded all around.

Inuyasha whipped his head around to furiously glare at Kagome. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?" he yelled. But seeing the girl shaking and as white as paper made him feel guilty right away.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked gently, placing his hand lightly on Kagome's shoulder. But Kagome pulled away as if she had been burned.

"Don't touch me you idiot!" She screamed.

Inuyasha clenched his jaw. "What the hell is wrong with you? You almost get my freaking Ferrari totaled and I'm supposed to be here comforting you? In your fucking dreams, bitch."

"Don't call me a bitch, you asshole!"

"Fuck you. Get out of my car! I don't even know what I was thinking trying to be nice to a poor wench like you. Go find some other car to hitchhike!"

Kagome was already unbuttoning her seat belt with a shaky hand, while sobbing uncontrollably.

"I hope you burn in hell Inuyasha. You know, you almost had me fooled there for awhile. I thought you'd actually changed. But I can see now. You'll never change! I hate you!" Kagome stepped out of the car and ran off, zigzagging through the many cars that had been stopped by Inuyasha's car.

The many honks and yells of cars and their drivers were getting inside Inuyasha's head. He cursed as he came out of his Ferrari and onto the passenger side to close the door. Then he came back around and got into his car. He slammed down on his accelerator and expertly weaved his way out of _his _traffic jam. A number of beeps and curses followed as Inuyasha rolled down his window and stuck out his middle finger. Fuck them all.

xxxxx

Kagome sat on a park bench, shivering. She had stuffed her thin pink sweater in her purse, which she had left in Inuyasha's car. Was it just her, or was God just against her these days?

Once again, her thoughts shifted back to this afternoon. Everything had been so perfect- well… okay, not _perfect_, what with the tension in the car- but it had been good. Well, until that little car incident. God. She had been so scared that she'd be going to the hospital again. The hospital.She hated that place. The plaster smell of everything, the darkness of every corner, the eeriness of the hallways, the sadness of every patient, and most of all- the false cheeriness of the whole damn thing. Even in the children's unit, all those animated stickers on the walls and stuffed animals, just sitting there grinning at you. Kagome found it unacceptable. Not only do those little props not make anyone more cheerful, it made the atmosphere so tense, with everything so artificial and imitated.

Kagome sighed. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a quarter. Then she looked around for a payphone. Found one. She made her way to it and found it already occupied by someone- wait, isn't that the crazy guy who crashed her Porsche! Kagome's eyes widened and quickly turned and began walking away. She'd rather walk around the streets looking like a hobo than wait at that phone booth and be seen by that maniac again.

But she hadn't walked away fast enough. Kouga glanced up while still chatting on the phone and stared. Damn, was he lucky these days. It was that hot girl from the hospital! He quickly forgot about his call and instantly dropped the phone and jogged after a fussy Kagome.

He caught up easily and with a grin, started the conversation. "Hey! It's Kagome right?"

Kagome winced. "Um… yeah. Hi Kouga."

The guy's face lit up. "Wow, you remembered my name!" Psh. Yeah right. Like she could just easily forget the name of the guy who crashed the Porsche and acted like it was the best thing that ever happened to him. When Kagome just gave a weak smile, Kouga continued. "Hey, you busy right now?"

Kagome's head started to throb. Oh God. This guy can't possibly be asking her out. She had to get out of it! "Um. Sorry, Kouga. I'd love to, but I'm in a hurry to get somewhere." She said nervously.

But Kouga didn't seem fazed one bit. "Oh yea. No problem. Well, maybe some other time then." Kagome twitched. "So, where are you going in such a hurry? Would you like me to drive you? My car's right over there." He pointed to the hot red Lexus convertible parked on the side of the road. Kagome hesitated. "Please, Kagome? It would be the least I could do since I crashed your car." This guy just doesn't know when to drop it.

But Kagome decided to just go with it. I mean. It's just faster way to get to Sango's house. "Alright, Kouga. If it's not too much trouble for you." Kagome tried to sound cheery but mirthlessly failed.

Kouga seemed too giddy to realize anything. "GREAT! Well, you can show me the direction and uh, we'll be there in no time!"

xxxxx

_Stupid wench. Left her stupid wench-y purse on my stupid wench-y passenger's seat. _Inuyasha had still been swearing and cursing Kagome when he got pulled into his garage. Then as he was getting out of his car, he noticed a small purple bag. _Kagome's purse. _He scoffed, picked it up and got out of his car.

He walked into his mansion and was just about to throw the purse into the garbage can when a picture fluttered out and onto the ground. Inuyasha dropped the bag and picked up the picture. It was of a twelve year old Kagome and another girl with their arms around each other, both looking teary-eyed yet smiling brightly. Confused, Inuyasha turned the picture over to look for a date. But instead of that, he found a note written neatly. Inuyasha read it to himself.

_**Kagome, always remember that I'm here for you. No matter when you need me, just call me up, or come on over to my place. I promise not to make fun of you if you cry, and I won't even get mad if you blow your nose on my favorite shirt again! **_

_**So just know that whenever you feel like crying, come to me, or I'll come to you, and like that EMAIL you sent me said: I might not be able to cheer you up, but I'll cry with you!**_

_**P.S. Remember this picture? We were on a field trip and that ugly guy was bullying you so you called me and I beat him up? It was so fun! And then a supervisor took this picture of us two because she said we looked so cute. Hehe. I hope you get bullied more so I can beat those jerks up!**_

_**P.P.S. Or was it P.S.S.? –You can see the bully in the picture!**_

_**-Sango-**_

Inuyasha quickly flipped the picture back and searched the background for "the ugly bully". And then he found it. The poor kid was lying on the ground with a twisted look, his hands covering his… OH MY GOD. Inuyasha cracked up. Ah… the poor lil' dude. But his laughter died down as he took a closer look at the young Kagome. She was the girl from that dream. She had been the one Inuyasha asked to the movies. She was the one who he had bullied. She was the one who had a tough friend who-… No… was it possible? Once again, he looked back at the kid lying on the floor in the picture. Oh God. Long white hair. He shifted his gaze to the Sango girl. Yup. Same old distrustful face. One look at her, and you'd think she was a sweet gentle girl. But say one wrong word, and she'll freakin SMASH your face in. Unless you're a boy. Then she'll smash your…. well, you know.

Oh God! This was so disgraceful. He cant let anyone see this picture. Whipping his head around him and his eyes in slits, he saw that no one was around. So he quickly threw the picture into the garbage can. Then he sighed contently. Problem solved. Then his stomach began to grumble. And since Ayame seemed to have disappeared, Inuyasha decided that it would be the perfect time to make some RAMEN! He quickly got to work (which wasn't much…). He threw in all those packets of ingredients, and then… added WAY too much water. Inuyasha shrugged. No problem. He walked over to the garbage can and pour some of the soup into it. Then he sat down and ate. Yum.

But after just a few bites, a thought occurred to him. _What if someone looked in the garbage can and saw the picture? Or if the garbage man saw it? Shit! _He dropped his ramen on the table, flew to the garbage can, and without thinking, bent over to dig out the photo, his long strands of hair falling into the bin. UGH. The picture was now soggy and wet from the noodle soup. But Inuyasha had to get the picture. He reached for it and-

"Ohmygod! Inuyasha what the hell are you doing?"

Inuyasha was so startled he straightened up right away, pushing his weight onto the side of the garbage can, causing it to flip slightly- and land directly his head, covering his whole upper body. He screamed with disgust.

xxxxx

Kagome didn't have to worry about awkward silences while in the car with Kouga. Ohh no. He didn't rest for a second. She wondered how he was able to breathe and talk at the same time so fast…

"Oh yeah, and at the telephone booth. It's just that my cellphone ran out of batteries. I mean like, I don't usually use the payphone. This was actually the second time in my whole life!"

"Oh. I see. That's um- very interesting." Kagome said monotonously. "Oh! Turn left here." Sango's house came into view, Kagome felt herself become calm. Sango will make everything better. She always has.

As Kouga stopped the car on the side of the road, he cleared his throat. "Hey, so uh… What are you up to this weekend, Kagome?"

Too excited to lie, she replied, "Oh, probably nothing."

Kouga beamed. "Great! Well, how about I take you out to a fancy restaurant?"

"Oh, nah. I uh- I don't really like restaurant food." Right.

"Well… that's okay. How about coffee?"

"Look, Kouga. I really like you, but I've just recently broken up with someone, so I'm still trying to recover. I'm really sorry. Maybe some other time?"

Kouga's shoulders sagged slightly. "Alright. Can I at least get your number?"

"Ah… uh… n… okay. Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?"

Kouga whipped them out of his pocket and passed them to Kagome. He was an expert at this. Been in the situation lots of times, it seems… She quickly wrote down a number and gave it back to Kouga.

"Sweet! Thanks Kagome. And uh. I guess I'll see you?"

"Yeah. And thanks for the ride, Kouga." Kagome gave a small smile and stepped out of the car.

"No problem. Catch you later." Then slowly at first, but quickly picking up pace, the Lexus sped out of sight.

At last… Freedom!

xxxxx

Inuyasha walked out of his bathroom with a towel around him. And there stood Ayame with that smug look on her face. _Crap._ He had been hoping that his maid would have already forgotten about the whole garbage can incident. Besides, it was all her fault anyways. But maybe that's why she looked smug. That evil bitch…

"What?" He said, glaring at Ayame.

She just stood there grinning.

Inuyasha twitched. Ayame laughed. "Nothing. It's just that you were in there for quite awhile and I began to worry if you had gotten yourself stuck inside another garbage can or something."

Inuyasha growled and decided to simply ignore her. It always seemed to work in movies.

"What? You scared I'll tell one of your friends and ruin your image? C'mon Inu, I wont tell."

Nope. Doesn't work. "Shut up."

"Aw, you're being no fun."

"Leave me alone."

Ayame must have sensed how annoyed he was, and decided to quit bothering him- for now. She chuckled and walked out of Inuyasha's room.

Damn that Kagome. This was all her fault. She made Inuyasha look like an idiot. And she was going to pay.

xxxxx

The moment Sango opened the door, Kagome flung herself at her startled friend and started crying. And for about the next five minutes, Sango stood there and comforted Kagome, even though she had no idea what was going on. After awhile, Kagome reluctantly let go. They went and sat on the couch, and Kagome told Sango everything. All the while, Sango sat and listened silently, being the best friend that Kagome loved so much. And at that very moment, Kagome realized that everything would be alright.

xxxxx

Kagome was gonna be anything but alright after all the trouble she caused Inuyasha. He cackled as he drove towards Kagome's home. He still had a faint idea of where it was. Not long after, he arrived. Inuyasha looked around. Yup. This was the place. He picked up Kagome's purse and walked out of his car. He silently crept up to her front door, and dropped the purse in front of their giant welcome mat. Then he ran back into his car and quickly drove away. _Hehehe… have fun, Kag._

xxxxx

Coincidently, Kagura and her boyfriend Naraku just happened to be looking out the window, waiting for the arrival of the pizza delivery dude, when a guy with long white hair sneaked up to Kagura's door. She knew instantly who it was.

"Inuyasha?"

The baffled pair waited till Inuyasha drove off, before quickly taking the elevator to the main floor and opened the door to find- Kagome's ugly purse! There was a small note attached to the handle of the purse, and without hesitation, Kagura pulled it off, read it to herself, then smirked. Naraku impatiently snatched the note from her.

_**Dear Kagome,**_

_**Sorry about this afternoon. I wasn't feeling so well and I let out my anger on you. Please forgive me. I realized you left your bag in my car, so I decided to bring it back to you. I am too ashamed to give this to you face to face, so I decided to just leave it here. I've left a little present for you. Inside your bag, I have placed a small bag of perfume balls (the newest kind of perfume). You just keep them in your pocket and you'll smell even more wonderful than you already do. I hope you accept my apology.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Inuyasha**_

Naraku scoffed and threw the note on the floor. "What a loser."

Kagura didn't answer as she bent down and dug into Kagome's bag, and pulled out a small bag. "Ha. Kagome doesn't need any perfume. She wouldn't even know how to use it. I could use some of this new stuff. Then greedily, she picked out every single 'perfume ball' and placed them in every pocket on her. Then, when Naraku wasn't paying attention, she slipped one into his back pocket of his brand new jeans. She Naraku was great, but it would be better if he smelt a bit nicer…

xxxxx

Inuyasha whistled as he drove home. Kagome must have seen her purse by now. And the little present. A poor bitch like her, she must have put a few of those stink bombs in her pockets right away. _Perfume my ass. In a few hours, you'll be smelling like horse piss. And there aint nothing you can do about it until the smell slowly disappears on its own. Which takes only about… two weeks, maximum. _

Inuyasha cackled evilly. _Sucker…_

xxxxx

As the evening went by and Naraku left, Kagura started smelling something. Something nasty. But she ignored it. _No prob. Those perfume balls will take away the smell in no time._

**Whooooo. I'm so sorri guys I haven't updated in like a million years. Workin on third chap of I Dare You now. Hopefully that'd be up soon too. SO yea… read and review plz. I've got 73 reviews at the moment. Is it possible to reach 100 before chap six..? OFCOURSE IT IS… with your help, that is. So REVIEW PWEEZ**

-Bum


End file.
